RWBY White Rose FUTA
by NikorasuFlikenX
Summary: Ruby and Weiss have sex, but one of them has a dick.
1. Intro

RWBY White Rose FUTA

 **A/N: In honor of being a true fanfic, I purposefully left some grammatical errors in. This is before the sadness of Vol 3, so Cinder and her squad might show up later. Depends on how consistent I decide to be.** **After showing this to some friends and getting some feedback, I edited the size of Weiss' penis since I have no concept of how long inches are. (edited)**

It was a warm, sunny day at Beacon, and the sun gleamed through the 2nd period classroom windows, lighting up the room for students observing their teacher's presentations. None of team JNPR could even barely pay attention, except for Phyrra, who is an excellent student, for they had spent all night working on homework that Nora distracted them from completing sooner. Yang was silently chuckling to herself as she saw Jaune almost fall asleep for the fourth time this period. Blake and Ren were trying to listen to Professor Mikai's instructions, but a sleep deprived Nora kept dozing off now and then, periodically snoring in a way that kept waking herself up. When Professor Mikai finished his lecture, and the students started doing individual work, Phyrra noticed that Weiss hadn't shown up for the class.

"Hey Ruby," she whispered to the row in front of her.

"What's up Phyrra?" Ruby whispered in reply.

"Where is Weiss? Is she sick or something?"

"I'm not sure. She said that she was going to the bathroom while we were moving between periods, but I haven't seen her since. Maybe just some bad gas or something." Both of them giggled for a bit, but the professor noticed. He walked up to Ruby's row and quietly asked her explain the situation. She told him about their theory, and the professor chuckled a bit himself.

"Well, you should check up on her anyways. Even though there's 30 minutes of left, I'll excuse you for the rest of the period. The individual work is just extra credit anyways," Professor Mikai quietly told Ruby. Phyrra had overheard his instructions, and Mikai asked Phyrra if she wouldn't tell the rest of the class the extra work wasn't mandatory. Being the kind, friendly person Phyrra was, she promised not to tell the whole class, but just her teammates since they were already overworked by their previous homework. The professor allowed Phyrra's decision, and as she got up to tell her team about the work, Ruby grinned and thanked the professor as she too stood up, preparing to look for Weiss.

As she walked out of the class, she just heard the start of Yang's complaint on why Ruby was excused to wander the school so early. Remembering the last spot she was with Weiss, she proceeded to look for the bathroom closest to the area she last saw her. As she scanned the bathroom, she called out for Weiss, but no one answered. She tried looking at other restrooms nearby, but Weiss hadn't appeared to be in any of them. Unsure of where to look for her next, Ruby thought she should call Weiss' scroll. While "scrolling" *ba-dum-tss* through her contacts, looking for Weiss', she noticed there were still 25 minutes left until the period ended. She had managed to move around the school very quickly with her semblance, but she didn't really notice how fast she was going since it was instinctive.

Back in Team RWBY's dorm, Weiss' scroll was ringing. Weiss noticed it buzzing, but she wasn't sure if she should answer it. Earlier, when she split up with her team to go to the restroom, there were already students in the facility, and she needed to "relieve" herself privately. She had come back to her dorm trying to consider if she should solve the situation herself, or if she should just wait it out instead. She had used up a lot of time just thinking about the situation, but she didn't notice that she had already went into class time. She thought that if she answered her scroll now, her teammates would ask questions possibly regarding where she was, and she might not be able to calm down before they showed up.

Finally, deciding not to answer her scroll, she rushed from her dorm to the girl's locker rooms, which were empty since the PE classes don't start until after lunch. After quickly stripping down to her undergarments, she locked herself in one of the showers. Weiss stared down at her irritatingly aroused crotch.

From it protruded a 7" cock, stretching her sky blue panties to the point of almost snapping apart. She slowly pulled down her panties, and she felt a jolt of enjoyment as her dick popped out of the underwear that had been restraining it for so long. Weiss even spurted a little bit of precum as her erect member was revealed. Worrying that an unexpected witness might become suspicious of the puddle that dripped for her crotch and collected on the floor, Weiss turned on the shower, and the warm water relaxed her tensed muscles.

Checking one last time that no one else was in the lockers, Weiss began by touching her perky breasts. Slowly, she moved her hands to her lower regions. When her fingers reached her dick, she flinched at the sudden burst of sensation that ran up her spine. Letting her hand settle around her cock, she began to slowly stroke up and down, slowly pulling down her foreskin with each repetition. By the time her foreskin had been pulled back completely, she was already on the verge of cumming.

She stopped for a moment to prepare for her final stroke. Weiss took 3 heavy breaths to relax while she stared at her still twitching dick. Even just looking at it was almost enough to make her cum. Having saved up for several days, Weiss was extremely excited to finally be able to let everything out. Putting her left hand against the shower fall behind her, she braced herself for the upcoming pleasure. She wrapped her right hand around her dick, already about to cum just from the touch. Trying to make her ejaculation as satisfying as possible, she delayed herself from cumming by squeezing her dick tight as she could. Head back, spine arched, eyes closed, and frantically panting, Weiss beat her dick as hard as she could until her hand couldn't withstand the pressure from the semen waiting to be released.

Right when Weiss climaxed, she heard a familiar voice call out, "Weiss?" She looked in front of her to see Ruby's confused and shocked face peering over the shower stall door. With her jaw dropped from astonishment, Ruby caught a pump of Weiss' sperm in her mouth. Ruby fell down from the stall door and landed hard on her butt. Weiss was too in the zone to fully compute what had just happened, but her cock was still spurting out load after load of her thick juicy liquid. The shock from seeing Weiss and pain from falling on her ass was enough to make Ruby faint. Weiss opened the stall door to see her fellow teammate unconscious, mouth still dripping some of her sperm.

Thinking quickly, Weiss did her best to clean herself up and take Ruby back to their dorm. Luckily, classes were still in session, so the girls made it back to their room without encountering anyone else. Weiss laid Ruby down on the top bunk, Ruby's bed, and texted Yang that they would catch up with them in their other classes later. Yang took the bait and sent Weiss a relieving text of confirmation. Having solved all of the other problems, Weiss now had to deal with Ruby.


	2. First Time

RWBY White Rose Futa

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the long delay between this chapter and the last. I'm not much of a writer, let alone a fanfic writer, so it took me a while to figure out where I wanted to go from the previous cliffhanger. By the time I finished this chapter, it was near the end of the school year, but I wanted some friends to read over the draft and get their opinions on it. I'd been waiting for responses, but since it's past the middle of summer I just gave up waiting cause I felt guilty about not updating the story soon enough. Anyways, I apologize again for the wait and I hope my writing is satisfactory.**

Ruby opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light pouring through the window of their dorm. She was sitting in her chair at her desk, facing Weiss' bed. There, Weiss looked both happy and startled that she had awoken.

"Weiss… what're we doing here?" Ruby asked with a yawn, still not fully awake.

"What did you see? How long were you there?" Weiss asked, not answering Ruby's question.

"What are you tal-" Ruby was mid-sentence when she remembered what happened. She had walked into the girl's locker room looking for Weiss and saw her feet in one of the shower stalls. Despite calling out her name, Weiss didn't respond, maybe it wasn't Weiss after all. Meanwhile, Weiss was too into her masturbation session and had blocked out everything else going around her, including Ruby's attempts to get her attention. Slightly annoyed, Ruby peered over the stall to check for herself if the girl was Weiss, but that was when she fell down from shock and was rendered unconscious. Ruby could still slightly taste the sweet tart from Weiss' cum that was shot into her mouth.

"Weiss... is this something you wanna talk about later or…" Ruby started, wanting to clear up the situation.

"I'm sorry," Weiss replied, seemingly almost tearing up, "I kept this a secret since not even I have fully accepted who I am, so I definitely wasn't ready for others to know. Since you caught me, there are some things I need to get off my chest anyways. Yes, I have a penis. I was born with it, but up until now, only my family knew about it. I would've told you and the others about, but I wasn't ready yet. And now you've even witnessed me committing such vile acts, I understand if you don't even want to be associated with me anymore."

Weiss was sniffling and some tears rolled down her cheeks. Ruby was still trying to process everything, but she knew she had to do something now to help Weiss feel better. She got up and sat down next Weiss, holding her shoulders to help comfort her. They just sat like that for a while until Weiss had calmed down, the tears stopped coming and everything got quiet again.

"How do you feel about me being the one to find out about your… condition?" Ruby asked, trying to be polite. Weiss gave a look of confusion, not sure how to respond. "Weiss, I'm trying to understand what's happening, but you can be certain that I accept you as you. No matter what, you are my teammate, my friend. So, out of me, Blake, and Yang, how do you feel about me being the one to find out?"

"Well, I feel kinda guilty, but I'm glad you're taking this so calmly. You are the youngest one here, so I feel guilty that I exposed you to something so intimate as someone older than you. But at the same time, I think you're handling this better than Blake or Yang would since younger minds are often more adaptive to changes and differences. So overall, I guess this isn't so bad."

"Don't worry, I will always be here for you," Ruby said giving a warming smile. A cute, innocent smile. Something so adorable it would spark something in anyone, even the ice queen. Startled by her own body's reaction, Weiss felt her dick twitch a little at the sight of a girl as cute and heartwarming as Ruby. Seeing Weiss' expression suddenly change, Ruby wondered what was wrong. "Did I say something weird?" Ruby asked, taking her hands off of Weiss' shoulders to give her some space.

"It's complicated," Weiss replied, blushing from how Ruby seemed even more innocent and cuter than before. She looked down in embarrassment, realizing that her cock was twitching a little more, making a faint, pulsing bump in between her skirt. Ruby noticed this, and she too got a little embarrassed. Knowing she couldn't hide it anymore, Weiss decided it was better to be honest. "I haven't always thought of you this way, but you're a lot cuter than the other girls," Weiss confessed, still looking down.

There was an awkward silence as Ruby was trying super hard to come up with ways to comfort her clearly distressed friend. Not knowing what to say, Ruby decided that it would be easier to comfort Weiss physically. She put her left hand on Weiss' thigh and her right hand around the back of Weiss' head. Ruby pulled Weiss to face her as their lips got close and eventually landed a kiss.

Weiss had given up to her emotions and embraced the kiss, putting her hands around Ruby's waist, pulling her closer to her. Their tongues weren't in play, but there was still enough stimulation going in both of them to let Weiss instinctively lay Ruby down on the bed. They broke up the kiss, Ruby putting her legs on the bed to get in a more comfortable position, and Weiss getting on all fours above Ruby. While staring into eachothers' lustful eyes, Weiss dick twitched again and brushed against the pelvic region of Ruby's skirt.

Suddenly, both of them snapped out of it and backed up to opposite sides of the bed, sitting up. There was another awkward pause as both of them panted, settling from the rush of adrenaline and emotion they just experienced.

"WHY DID YOU KISS ME!?" Weiss exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"I DON'T KNOW, IT JUST SEEMED RIGHT AT THE TIME," Ruby responded, copying Weiss' confused but loud tone. "WHY DID YOU GET EVEN MORE INTIMATE WITH IT!?"

"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT? YOU INVITED ME INTO IT, AND I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I THINK YOU'RE CUTE!"

"WELL I THINK YOU'RE CUTE TOO! IN FACT, I DIDN'T REALLY MIND YOUR PENIS HITTING MY SKIRT, THAT MAKES YOU EVEN CUTER!"

"THEN WHY DID WE STOP!?"

They paused for a while again to regain their breaths from yelling. This time, Ruby resumed the conversation.

"Are you sure you're ready to 'do it'?"

"What're you asking me for? You're the younger one here."

"Well, I actually wanna try it now, and your dick is still hard, so we might as well."

"I never thought I would use them so soon, but I have condoms in my purse."

"Good idea!"

Weiss got up to get a condom from her purse while Ruby undressed herself. By now, both of them thought it was easier to follow their hormones since talking just kept leaving both of them confused. With their emotions, everything was clearer and even more pleasurable. Weiss undressed and put a condom on her penis, then both of them got into the position they were in before. Ruby lied on the bed with Weiss on all fours above here, but now they were ready to go all in.

"I'm a virgin, so please be gentle," Ruby requested.

"Same here, I'll try my best to make it as good for you as it is for me," Weiss reassured.

Ruby's pussy was already slightly wet from the tension before, and Weiss used the juice around Ruby's thighs to lubricate the condom around her cock. Both of them winced as Weiss' penis prodded against Ruby's vagina.

"Are you ready?" Weiss asked one last time.

"Sure thing," Ruby replied.

Weiss thrusted her hips, inserting her cock into Ruby's pussy and instantly breaking her hymen. Ruby started tearing up a little, causing Weiss to hold her hips in place despite wanting to move around so badly. Instead of saying anything, Ruby pulled Weiss in for a kiss, and Weiss started moving her hips back and forth slowly. Despite only getting started, both Ruby and Weiss ejaculated since they were virgins, and this was their first sexual experience. They moaned into each others' mouths as their juices flowed out of them.

They both stopped moving for a while, Weiss laying on top of Ruby. They had parted their lips from each other so they could catch their breaths. Even though they just climaxed, Weiss' dick was still fully erect inside Ruby. She had began to slowly pull out when Ruby grabbed Weiss' ass and pulled it back in.

"Let's keep going. I can take it," Ruby suggested. Catching Weiss off guard, Ruby rolled over, switching Weiss onto the bed and having her on to. She sat up, and before Weiss could object, Ruby slid up and down Weiss' cock. Having came so recently, and only just losing their virginities, the sensations throughout their bodies were overwhelming. Their crotches felt tired, and it hurt trying to keep up. However, the sensations flowing through their spines and minds took control of them, and they couldn't stop.

Weiss grit her teeth, enduring the stress around her cock. Ruby started tearing up a little, feeling as though her vagina would break at any moment. But the more they kept on going, the more the pain was replaced with pleasure again. Weiss noticed that Ruby started having trouble to keep up the pace, so she lifted Ruby off of her cock and moved to the edge of the bed. Ruby let Weiss reposition her body since her legs were too tired to move, and they eventually set up in the missionary position.

Without saying a word, Weiss started thrusting pumping in and out of her again, holding Ruby by the legs. She was more tired than she realized, so she eventually let go of Ruby and let her upper body fall forward, on top of Ruby. She pushed herself back up with her forearms and repositioned her face above Ruby's right breast. Letting her body down again, Weiss started sucking on Ruby's boob while groping her left boob with her left hand. Ruby came from this new sensation, covering Weiss' condom with more of her pussy juice.

Ruby's cum started dripping onto Weiss' thighs, and it was easier for her to thrust back and forth. The new lubrication made Weiss accelerate her thrusting speed, and she started getting more aggressive with Ruby's breasts. She moved her head up to lick Ruby's neck while using her hands to grope both of her boobs. This was too much for Ruby, and she felt like she was going to faint.

"I'm gonna cum," Weiss told Ruby, who was trying her best to stay awake. Right at her climax, Weiss thrust as far as she could into Ruby's vagina. Her sperm pushed out the load from her last ejaculation, overflowing and slipping out of her condom. Cum flowed out of Ruby's pussy as Weiss' dick pulsed over and over, squeezing out every drop of sperm.

Both of them tired themselves out, laying on top of eachother. Ruby fainted from exhaustion, and Weiss started dozing off. In the last few second before she fell asleep, Weiss thought to herself, _I can't believe I fucked Ruby unconscious_. Her eyes closed, and both of them rested, bare naked, on Weiss' bed.


End file.
